Graduation
by Venus Black
Summary: Song Fic. Looking back on the lives of MWPP/L.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potterish or the song Graduation by Vitamin C. 

Spoilers: Books 1, 2, and 3. 

Check out my other song fics like Kryptonite. 

Graduation/ Friends Forever 

*And we talked all night `bout the rest of our lives, 

Where we're gonna be when we turn 25* 

The night was warm and the full moon was shining. In the distance a dig can be seen playing with a wolf. While a rat sits on the back of a beautiful stead. Finally the sun comes up and three boys quickly make their way up to the castle after a night of fun. One boy is seen still stumbling along but can't be seen with his friends. 

*I keep, I keep thinking things will never change, 

keep on thinking things will always be the same* 

"What's wrong?" a red haired young woman sees her husband sitting on the porch, staring up at the sky, "It's Remus. I wish I could be there for him. He's sick again." He sighs, missing the fun he always had with his friend, "Why don't you go then? There's nothing stopping you." "Yes there is. Sirius won't let me go. He says we're still in danger." The women comforts him and they head inside. 

*When we leave this year we won't be coming back, 

No more hanging out, we're on a different track* 

"I'm going into the Auror business!" a handsome boy with black hair announces proudly. The group is graduating, "What about you Jamesy boy!" he slaps the other black haired boy with glasses in the back, "Well," "Come on! You know you can tell us!" "Lily and I are getting married! I asked her last night and she said yes!" they congratulated their friend as a greasy haired boy quietly sobs in the corner. 

*So if ya, got something that you need to say, 

Better say it right now, won't have another day* 

Lily walks into her first class of the day. It is Valentines Day and two flowers sit on her desk. The first is a beautiful white rose. She reads the card: 

To my dearest Flower, 

Love James 

The second flower is a Tiger Lily. Her favorite flower. The card on this one reads: 

You'll always be in my heart, 

Love your secret admirer 

She looks around the room everyone except one lonely boy in the corner is staring at her. He quickly glances over and she smiles at him and goes back to her work. 

*And this is how it feels...* 

BANG!!! 

"What was that James!" 

"It's him! Grab Harry and go!" 

"No!" 

"You have to...." 

*As we go on, we remember, 

All the times we, had together, 

And as our lives change, come whatever, 

We will still be, friends forever* 

A ragged looking man with black hair stands in the full moons light. The trees wave in the wind as a big gust surrounds him. It breaks away to reveal a big black dog. A grim. The dog looks to the moon and runs off to the forest. 

A brown haired man appears. He wears Hogwarts robes and is carrying a briefcase. He looks at his watch. Suddenly he falls to the ground, clutch his side. Fur grows all over his back and hands. When he gets up it is not and human but a wolf. It howls at the moon and bolts to the forests trees. 

*If we get the big jobs, and we get the big money, 

When we look back now, will out jokes still be funny* 

Everyone's in the Great Hall for dinner. Suddenly a big bang erupts in the hall. When the dust clears everyone sees that Serveus Snape is covered in neon pink dust. While everyone laughs he tries to get the pink off but all is does is start to glow purple. He runs out of the hall. Lily glares at the Maurderers who are giving each other high fives. 

*Will we, still remember everything we learned in school, 

Still trying to break every, single rule* 

During a History of Magic class. James Potter looks around at the rest of the class. Everyone is asleep except Lily Evans and the Maurderers. James motions to them to duck. They all sneak under the invisibility cloak and quietly slink out of class. A while later the underwear of Lucas Malfoy is seen floating in the Great Hall during Lunch. Frills and all. 

*Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man, 

will we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan* 

"So what are you going to do after school Moony?" the brown haired boy smiles. They never left him out, "Well, Dumbledor said that I could teach here if I wanted to. I'm not going to yet though. Think I might just find somewhere to stay and lay low." The others encourage him while the short blond haired but sits and listens to them. He's always left out. Someday. He thinks. Someday I'll show them. 

*I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye, 

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly, * 

It's breakfast. The Maurderers are thinking up their next prank. A swarm of owls flies in. One drops a letter onto James' plate. He reads it. A few seconds later he starts to cry. Lily comforts him while the other Maurderers read the letter. 

Dear Mr. Potter, 

We are very sorry to inform you that your parents were killed in the last Voldemort attack. Sorry for your loss. 

The Minister of Magic 

*And this is how it feels* 

"You have to go Lily!" 

"No! I won't leave you to him!" 

"Save you and Harry! I'll hold him off!" 

"I love you James..." she runs away, 

"I love you too." 

*As we go on, we remember, 

All the times we, had together, 

And as our lives change, come whatever, 

We will still be, friends forever* 

A black haired man with glasses walks out. He has on a long cape. He whirls it around himself. When it comes clean what stands in his place is a big stead. Out from the side a beautiful girl with red hair runs out. She jumps onto the deer's back. As they run towards the forest she drops a flower to the ground. Then they disappear. 

*Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now, 

Will we survive it out there, will we make it somehow* 

Sitting in a damp cell. The murderer convict thinks of his innocents. He thinks of his friends. Now dead because of him not wanting to take on a responsibility. Idiot Peter. Should have known that he was so weak he wouldn't keep their secret. Dementors walked by. He lost all his good thoughts and fell into a long sleep. 

*I guess, I thought that this would never end, 

And suddenly it's like we're all women and men* 

"Hey Prongs! Get over here!" "What do you want! My cake is going to burn!" "Harry is sleeping in my arms! I'm so touched!" "Good for you Padfoot!" The sounds of Christmas floated though the air as the pixies on the tree twinkled. The sound of carolers was heard outside, "Hey! Is that carolers I hear? Why don't you let them in Padfoot!" James yelled from the kitchen. Lupin walked into the room with Lily behind them, "Let them in. Why?" Lily took this one, "So that they can get warm and have some hot chocolate." "Oh, maybe that's why they always left after a while. Oh well." He opened the door, "Hey! Who here wants some hot chocolate!" the carolers scrambled inside. A short little man came trudging in after them, "Hey Wormtail! Where ya been?" "I had some stuff to take care of." He mumbled. Sirius shrugged. James came walking out of the kitchen, hands filled with mugs of hot chocolate. Soon the carolers left and the little baby Harry was asleep in Remus' arms. 

*Will the past be a shadow that will follow us `round, 

Will these memories fade when we leave this town* 

"Hey guys!" Remus Lupin called through the crowd. Sirius, James and Peter came trudging towards him. They were having their weekly meeting so that the group would always keep in touch, "Glad you could make it this time Wormtail!" the short man cringed. He hated that name. His master always calls him that, "So what is the next plan of action. We have to take Voldemort," everyone cringed, "down. Don't fear his name guys! If you fear a name then you will fear the man himself even more! We can't have that!" James pushed on the group. One day they were destined to defeat him. Once and for all. 

*I keep, i keep thinking that it's not goodbye, 

Keep on thinking it's a time to fly* 

The group has just discovered something terrible about Remus. James sits on Remus' bed. The werewolf is crying, "Just leave me alone!" he cries, "I don't want to hear your insults!" James places a hand on his shoulder. The boy stops crying, "Remus, you've been my friend for a long time. Three years. That is a friendship that will last forever. We will stay together no matter what and Sirius and I will find a way that we can even be with you at the full moon." Remus sits up and gives James a big hug. 

*And this is how it feels* 

Lily cries as she runs to Harry. She picks him up out of his bed, as the door swings open. 

"Leave us alone!" 

"I can't do that my dear." 

"Just don't hurt Harry!" 

"He is the one I came for. I'm not going to leave without him." 

"Take me instead! Please!" 

"As you wish...." 

*As we go on, we remember, 

All the times we, had together, 

And as our lives change, come whatever, 

We will still be, friends forever* 

A short, blond haired man hobbles up and looks to the side. He cringes and thinks. Suddenly a green cloud forms around him and he changes. When the cloud is blown away a rat quickly scurries to the forest. Leaving behind a trail of blood. The sky goes black and green lightning crosses it. A tall man in a big black cloak walks forward. His pale skin shines an unnatural white as two black sculls with snakes prodding from the mouth and eyes are placed on each of the man's cheeks. With a big wave of his cloak, he disappears completely from the still grounds. 

*As we go on, * 

James Potter; Prongs; the Stead 

*We remember, * 

Remus Lupin; Moony; the Professor 

*All the times we, * 

Sirius Black; Padfoot; the Convict 

*Had together, * 

Lily Evans; Mrs. Potter; the Flower 

*And as our lives change, * 

Peter Pettigrew; Wormtail; the Traitor 

*Come whatever, * 

Potters, Pettigrew, Black, 

*We will still be, * 

Lupin, Evans, Snape, 

*Friends Forever...* 

The Maurderers, 

*More...* 

Harry Potter... 


End file.
